He ties his breasts
by Nushiko-kun
Summary: Konan just started a new school and she very fast gets involved in gang fights, assault because of sexuality and crack smoking. A class mate catches her attention, it just that he is the gang leader... KonanXPein Rated for languige, violence et.c et.c
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1**

Seventh year in a new school, Middle of the year, it was all doomed to death.

At the schoolyard every one was staring at her, eyes filled with concern and very little space between the eyebrows.

Realizing that the person that just entered the big black iron gate was a freak and probably a sexual minority too.

The blue hair did the freak part and the army-pants and dr. martins did the sexual minority part. Konan was nothing of that. She were a bit asocial but in no aspect a freak.

The sexuality was a bit uncertain, but 11-19 is told to be a troublesome age.

She entered the classroom fast and took a seat as far from the blackboard as possible which were of course in the absolute back of class.(seven and eight, good to know)

Three minuets later the rest of class stormed in, a sea of thirteen and fourteen year olds. Another five minuets the teacher entered.

With a creepy smile on his pale face he said in a (even creepier voice) "We'll wait for the rest of the class to come until we start."

The rest of the class showed up fifteen minuets too late. And they all looked… strange or creepy.

One of them had a orange bandana and long bangs to cover his face, another one had red eyes (he glared at a younger copy of himself who glared back), one had silver hair (not gray silver) and purple eyes, one had a freaky smile on his face and blond hair that covered half his face, one had red hair and looked like he knew something that no one else did, one had half black half white hair, one had blue-ish gray hair and insane eyes, one covered all of himself, and the last one had orange hair, lots of percings and beautiful eyes, a circle in an other circle.

A red cloud was on the left hand of all of them.

"_A gang, great now they are going to sit in the back of class next to me for the rest of the year_" she thought seeing how every one else had taken their seat.

The orange bandana seated next to her. "what's your name" the squeaky voice took her back to reality. "Konan" "Oh! My name is Tobi nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too"

"Quiet! Oh, it was Tobi, then I apologies. We got a new student, Konan please introduce yourself." The creepy voice said.

"_What! In the middle of the year?" "you gotta be kidding me, that freak?" "No way someone is __ever __going to fuck that!" " Look at the hair!" "The pants!" "The shoes!" "__everything!__"_

You could hear the whispering, ignore it and give a sharp answer to the teacher, but that was all you could do if you wanted to keep your pride.

"You just did." she said without looking up from the paper she was folding.

I was a reflex, as soon she saw a square paper she made something with it, a bird, a flower, anything. "Well I think the other students wants to know you…" "But I don't feel like socialize right now. Is this lesson going to start or are we going argue all the time?"

The lesson was math… boring. When it was break she walked behind the school, put on her MP3 and opened her book. She had not even started reading when the guys from class came. The ones with the cloud on their hands. They hadn't seen her since she was behind a dead bush. "So you got the stuff?

"_stuff? Please don't tell me…"_

But it were too late to make any wishes, The joint had already bin rolled and was being passed around.

She instinctively took a step forward making a stick on the bush crack. "Ey! There is some one there." The silver hair said and started to move towards her…

Mwa ha ha ! I´m a real bastard arent I? Keeping you wait like that? Well sorry if I spell some of the words wrong but I´m from a country were our firs English is the Simpsooooooooonsssssss da da da… sorry I got lost. I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks to all who read this far!

P.S Konan is 13 and every one in the Akatsuki except for Deidara is 14 who is 13. What I mean with "seven and eight good to know" Is that class seven and eight shares the same classroom (there was too little seventh-graders and eight-graders so the principal made them into one class).D.S

I´m sorry if the chapter is too short but it takes more time to write than to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He stood in front of her , lifted her in the collar and said "You fucking little whore! If you tell anyone about this I'll rape you with a fucking 12-inch knife! Got it you damn bitch?" His eyes were no longer purple but red.

"I have no intentions on telling the teacher. Of course you can smoke crack if you want to. Don't let me bother you." she said as fast as she could. There were a small chance he didn't just threaten her.

Suddenly he dropped her and started laughing hysterically " Hey! Boss cant we bring her on? She's funny as hell!"

"_What did he just say?" _It was hell of a chock hearing those words. What did they smoke?

"Who is she?" the words came from the pierced one. "That new one…Konan I think. Am I right?" It all felt very strange. "Yes." she answered.

"Can you kick?" Kick? What did he mean? "What.." "Can you kick things?" "I guess." "Kick that barrel." "Why?" " 'Cause I want to see how hard you can kick."

There was nothing to argue about. She looked at the barrel, thin, rusty metal. She walked over to it, tensed her leg muscles, used her as counterweights, swung the right leg with all her strength. The result was a big, deep buckle.

The other teenagers just looked at her. "Good, you're in." he said no more and leaned his back against the wall.

"_Don't think too much 'bout him. He's a bit strange_." The one with half black half white haired whispered. "_By the way I'm Zetsu , nice to meet you_." He said with a smile. "_Hello, in which way is he strange_?" She asked. "_He hardly speaks and he's got a strange obsession with rain. But don't worry, otherwise he is perfectly normal_. _Yea, never that is, don't listen to him… I'm sorry, that was the other me."_

" What are you talking about?" "Nothing Tobi… don't smoke that!" Zetsu said when Tobi took the joint. "But you do." "I know but I don't want you to get in to shit like that." "Ok, but just because I love you." " I love you too Tobi." They said and kissed passionately.

Suddenly the long haired blonde opened his mouth and said: "But if we go back to class the teachers will notice that we've smoked, hn" "That's why we are going to skip class Deidara." the redhead said.

Then the leader stood up and started walking towards the fence and climbed it, and landed safely on the other side. "C'mon, let's go." It was not said in a friendly or happy tone but a cold bossy tone, an order.

"Better do as he says Hidan are you coming." said the covered teenager. "Wah! Fuck it Kakuzu, don't hurry." answered "_Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetzu…." _Konan was trying to figure out what the boys names was. "My name is Sasori, the black haired one is Itachi and blue hair is Kisame and leaders name is Pein but everyone calls him leader except Hidan who calls him boss." the redhead (obviously named Sasori) said. "H… How…" _How did he know what she was thinking?_ "I saw what you were thinking on your face. I've read books about human psychology." This guy was freaky, not only that he had a strange look in his eyes but that he actually read books about psychology and thinking about that he knew exactly what she was thinking of they

probably weren't easy books either.

Until about 11 a.m they just hang around a bit anywhere (The mall, MC Donald's, In a park, dark alleys…can you imagine what they did in the alleys?) "Well isn't it fagatsuki, we have bin looking everywhere for you!" The words came from the freakiest man Konan had ever seen. ( He wasn't the only one he had a twintwin!) Not only that he had a weird haircut, he had green lipstick. "You wouldn't mind go somewhere else…" "Retards can shut up!" A tanned teenager with a big nose said. "If you think we are tome fucking kind of fags then look at yourselves! Twins who fuck each other and sex slaves of paedophiles. You guys are just some fuckfaces with nothing to do so bugger of." Someone suddenly said. You could see who he was talking about. The twins started blushing and a very pale young man suddenly looked very angry. "WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKING DIPSHITS SAID THAT? COME HERE AND I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT!" "Tayuya you sh…"

A large boy said in a nervous voice. "I said it you god damn whore." What happened then is hard to describe. The girl named Tayuya attacked Hidan and then the fight started. There was fists, knees, kicks, elbows and pain in places that should not be mentioned. Suddenly Konan was pushed up a wall. "I heard that you insulted Orochimaru-sama, it's not good to do so, not good at all." What the fuck was wrong with this guy! Her worst nightmare was coming through when he started to unbutton her pants…

DOON DOON! Another cliffhanger. I'm thinking that this story might be a little to… Well you get it. 

I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who ignored my (bad) English an read this far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She didn't know what to do. Her face was being pushed against the cold, damp wall and a maniac was about to rape her. Her first thought was to scream but it could bring the others in trouble, in a worst case scenario make them suspects. So she tuned around and kicked the fucking rapist in the balls. A small "crack" was heard and a blood spot was shaping at the perpetrators pants.

"Do you need help?" Some times words can be absolutely meaningless and some times exactly what you want to hear. This was the time where those words were meaningless. "No, not at all. I'm just being raped." Stupid question. Did this Pein-guy try to be cool or something? "That wasn't funny at all." The leader said. "I didn't intend to be funny." The (maybe castrated) rapist got up and said to his comrades "Let's go." The others just looked at him. "And you're saying that now! Fucking dickhead! Why did we come here anyway?" the red haired girl said in a frustrated voice. What happened then was that the attackers left. "Man! Those guys are fucking annoying…" Hidan said... "Let's go home." …But got interrupted by Pein. "But…" "Don't question me!" Konan looked at her rescuer who held a tight grip around his chest. "Oh, the bandages…It's always the god damn bandages…That was not a very nice thing to say…ok, I get it." Zetsu said to himself. "Are you coming, hn?" "Where?" Konan answered.

"Home, hn." "I guess." "Well come here then." The blonde said and grabbed her arm.

Their home was a shitty little apartment in a shitty part of town. "Here we are. Home sweet home. Hn." Deidara said with an ironical smile. The wallpapers were from 1970-something, there was only two very small rooms and all furniture looked as it was about to fall apart. The light seemed to have a sickly green colour and the air smelled like a rotten corpse… "Is at least cheap?" She couldn't come to think of any other thing to say. "The cheapest apartment you will ever find." Sasori answered. "Good." It was a relief that a bunch of teenagers who weren't even fifteen didn't had to pay much money for a hellhole.

"I'll go tie them now" Pein said. "Don't worry! We won't disturb you. Oh! It's a great movie on TV tonight!" The hyperactive boy in orange bandana answered. "Wat's it called?" some one wondered "Ringu." Tobi replied. "That one's good. When does it start?" "01,10!" "What's the time now?" "21,47." "Ok, let's make some dinner."

It was 01,09 and everyone was watching Ringu (Japanese original version of the Ring) and was mostly bored (except for Tobi who was terrified) and got to bed before the film was over. There wasn't enough room for ten beds so they had to share four mattresses and a couch. Konan didn't have anywhere to sleep so she decided to sleep in an armchair. "You can sleep here if you want, the mattress is big enough." The voice came from Pein.It did soud a bit better than sleep in an amchai. She thought over it but decided that it probably safe. She laid down and after a moment she asked "What was it that you had to tie?" The other teenager was quiet in about ten seconds and then said "I'm a man born in a woman's body." So biologically "he" was actually a "she"! "Oh." she couldn't come up with anything more to say. "By the way, your parents must be worried by now, were do you live?" he said. "On a bus stop…" she answered...

There it was! Don't worry there will be another chapter as soon as i get the ideas. Again, sorry if my english is bad but i talk swedish, not english. I can write a fanfic in swedish if you want, just ask. (This was a really short authors note. If you like my notes i'll write long ones, just tell me)


End file.
